


Sins Of The Father

by jackson_nicole



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Sins Of The Father

It hadn’t been long since Loki was imprisoned after trying to take the throne of Asgard and attempting to kill Odin. Sasha stayed by his side throughout the ordeal but was forgiven by Odin because she had no hand in the coup nor did he believe she was aware of anything that was happening. She loved Loki dearly, but this betrayal hurt her deeply and stayed from his prison as long as she could.

~

Sasha made her way to Odin’s study, hoping to find him there, which she did. She entered and stood by the door until he had finished dealing with the papers in front of him and looked up.

“Sasha, my child,” Odin said, happily, giving her a small smile. “Come in, my dear. Come in.”

Sasha smiled, lightly, and stepped down the stairs to his desk. She stopped in front of it and lowered herself into a small curtsy as he continued to look through different papers. She clasped her hands in front of her and waited. Odin looked up after the silence had been too long and asked, “What is it, child?”

“Odin. I-I have a request and I hope you do not see it as a betrayal...Simply a request out of love…” Sasha said. Odin sighed and set his papers down. He gave her a soft smile and said, “You haven’t been to see him have you?”

Sasha shook her head. “No.” She stated. Odin sighed and rounded the desk, going to her as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

“You wish to see him?” Odin asked, going to her and taking her hands. Sasha looked up at him, a brief fear flashing across her face.

“I only wish to speak with him, Allfather. His betrayal stung me and I couldn’t bear to face him until now.” Sasha said. Odin smiled and cupped her cheek as he saw more tears welling in her eyes.

“It is natural to cling to your first love. You’ve known him since he was a child. I did not expect your feelings to fade instantly.” Odin said. He kissed her forehead and said, “I can only grant you this one audience. Whatever you need to tell him, do it now.”

Sasha nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Odin.” She said in a small voice. Odin gave a small chuckle and released her hands to let her leave, holding a hand toward the door. Sasha curtsied again and quickly left.

~

It took her another hour before she had collected herself enough to descend into the prison, Thor by her side and refusing to leave her.

“Thor, I am perfectly capable of being here alone,” Sasha said to him. Thor gave her a look.

“Among all these criminals? I’m surprised Father didn’t give you your own escort.” Thor said, making eye contact with every guard in a silent command to keep her safe.

“Maybe it’s because he trusts me and believes I am also capable?” Sasha retorted. Thor sighed and gave her a look.

“Forgive me for not trusting my brother,” Thor said as they approached his cell. Sasha stopped and turned to Thor, putting a hand on his chest.

“Thor. Please. This is as far as you go. I must speak with him alone.” Sasha said. Thor gave her a look and sighed. “As you love me, you must trust me.”

Thor gave a small nod and stepped back. Sasha smiled and nodded at him before turning and stepping closer to Loki’s cell. His back was turned as he flipped through a book, mumbling to himself. Sasha’s breath caught in her throat when she saw him, making her stutter in her steps as she rounded to block herself from Thor’s view. Loki saw the movement and turned, shocked to see her standing there. He gave a soft smile, looking her over and slowly closed the book and set it on the side table by his bed.

“Sasha,” Loki said, softly. Her name tumbling from his lips made Sasha’s heart lurch and hurt at the same time. “I...Thought you’d never visit.”

Loki stepped to the glass and placed a hand on it, smiling at her. Sasha glanced at his hand then back to meet his eyes. Loki blinked and sighed, dropping the hand and stepping back.

“But you’re not here for that kind of visit, are you, my dear?” Loki said. Sasha shook her head.

“No. I’m not,” Sasha said, her voice strong. Loki sighed and turned away to go back to the table and pick up the book. “How could you do this to me, Loki?”

“Do what exactly, my love?” Loki asked, offhandedly, turning to her.

“Not only did you betray Asgard and your family, you betrayed me. You deceived me!” Sasha called. “You made me believe your stupid lies and blinded me with your love.”

“If you were stupid enough to believe me, it was your mistake,” Loki said. “If you loved me enough to believe me, you blinded yourself.”

It hurt Loki to say these things to her, but he wanted, needed, to protect her from his wrongdoings. Sasha tried to blink back the tears and gripped her own hands together, making them shake.

“Did you ever love me, then?” She asked. “Did you ever think of me as someone to spend your life with? Did you ever once have true feelings for me or did you just use me to your advantage?”

“ _ Do not ever question my feelings for you, Sasha! _ ” Loki bellowed, making the walls shake. “I did what I did to protect you! I never intended to hurt you or make you suffer my mistakes!”

Loki changed his tune because he simply couldn’t keep up the illusion he never cared for her, when deep down in his heart, it was full for her. He stepped, quickly, to the glass and locked eyes with her.

“All I ever wanted was you. But you would never have me if you knew what I truly was. You’d never truly love me.” Loki said, lowering his voice. Sasha stared into his eyes and saw them soften and weaken in her presence. Sasha inhaled and turned away, not able to bear seeing that look in his eyes.

“You think that Loki. You think I could only love you if you were a Prince of Asgard.” She looked back at him. “But you’re wrong. I’ve known what you are. I’ve known the entire time.”

Loki blinked in shock.

“You-”

“I overheard Odin speaking of it to Frigga one day when we were children. I was shocked, but it never changed how I saw you.” She said, turning back to him fully. She straightened. “And now you’ve condemned yourself and your family to this horrible betrayal.”

Loki scoffed and turned to walk away. “What family? My family isn’t even mine. And they care not that I am here and suffering.” He said. Sasha took a moment, gathering her strength.

“I do not speak of Thor and Frigga and Odin…” Sasha said, quietly. Loki stopped in his tracks. “I speak-”

Sasha stopped as well, afraid to continue, unsure if she had the strength to go on.

“I speak of the child within me. The child that grows with the bloodline of his father.” Loki’s hands began to shake as he slowly turned back to look at Sasha with tear filled eyes. “I speak. Of the family you started.”

Loki took a ragged breath, unsure of what to say.

“What-What do you speak of, Sasha?” He asked, his voice quivering. He knew exactly what she was saying, but refused to believe it.

“You’re going to be a father, Loki,” Sasha said, plainly. “And your child will grow with the knowledge of what his father has done and be assured, he will know  _ exactly _ what he is.”

“You lie,” Loki said. Sasha chuckled softly and shook her head, moving to stand in front of him.

“You honestly believe I would lie about something like this? How long have I spoke to you of wanting a child of my own? Of wanting life to grow inside me? Of wanting you to be part of that life? If you honestly believe I’m lying...We shall see when the baby is born.” Sasha said. Loki swallowed hard, his eyes jumping to her stomach and back up to her.

“Have you told Odin?” Loki asked. Sasha shook her head.

“Not even Thor knows. I thought it best to let you suffer with the knowledge of what you had done and knowing you may never see this child before telling Odin.” Sasha said. Loki sighed as a tear fell down his cheek and he dropped into a chair. “He may take pity on you and let you see the child, if only once...But before that happens, you must prove yourself to me that you regret every single second of what you’re putting me through.”

Her voice was strong but her own tears betrayed her as they fell from her eyes.

“Sasha…” Loki started, holding out a hand to her. Before she let him continue, she bolted away, striding past Thor and up the stairs. Thor looked between her and Loki, who still sat dumbfounded in his seat. He lowered his hand as every image flashed through his mind; every night he shared with Sasha, every touch, every kiss. When they were children and he realized he loved her. Every look she gave him that was filled with love. And the image of what was to come. The fact he’d probably never see her swollen belly, knowing his child was inside.

These feelings and images welled inside him until he couldn’t handle it. He cried out and everything in his cell went flying around him. Thor had stayed and watched in shock until Loki collapsed into a heap, sobbing. He wasn’t sure what Sasha had told him, but he was determined to find out and rushed out to chase after her.

~


End file.
